Namjoon Papa
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Yoongi membenci papanya yang begitu menyayanginya, mencintainya, dan mengasihinya. Hingga pada akhirnya ia tahu, bahwa semua hanyalah kesalah pahaman semata. BTS FICT. NAMGI. PEDO!NAM LIL!YOON. YAOI. DAD-SON COMPLEX.
**Namjoon Papa**

 **NamGi fict**

 **Warning!**

 **Mature content, age switch, yaoi, and sex activity...**

 **If you don't like the pairing, just close this page immidiately...**

 **You've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namjoon Papa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bruk!**

Seorang pemuda bersurai platina tampak berjalan tak tentu arah. Tak menghiraukan umpatan beberapa orang yang ditabraknya.

Raut cantik pemuda itu tampak kacau. Basah oleh air mata dan berantakan. Terisak kala memorinya memutar kejadian beberapa waktu lalu yang membuatnya kehilangan sebagian jiwanya entah karena apa.

 _"Namjoon-ah... Sampai kapan kau Terus berkeras hati huh?"_

 _"Sudah jelas Yoongi membencimu.. Dengan segenap hatinya... Karena kau adalah penyebab kematian kedua orang tuanya.."_

 _Seorang wanita berumur tampak berujar dingin pada seorang pria tampan yang berdiri dihadapannya. Menatap tajam sepasang manik kelam yang dibalas tak kalah tajam._

 _"Datanglah besok... Hyeri adalah gadis yang baik dan orangtuanya sudah setuju untuk mengadakan pertunangan secepatnya.."_

 _"Tapi eomma-"_

 _"Kim Namjoon.. Eomma mohon padamu... Demi Tuhan eomma hanya ingin kau bahagia! Berhenti hidup dalam penyesalan dan memulai segalanya dari awal!"_

"Idiot! Min Yoongi idiot!"

Menepikan langkahnya kearang sebuah gang yang diapit oleh dua gedung besar. Menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok berpermukaan kasar yang basah karena terkena tetesan air dari pipa yang bocor.

"Untuk apa menangisi pembunuh itu! Untuk apa?!"

Menjerit kuat di tengah kesendiriannya. Mengutuk rasa nyeri yang menggerogoti hatinya. Yang ia sendiripun tak tahu karena apa.

"Brengsek! Kim Namjoon brengseeeeeeek!"

.

.

.

 **"Ya! Yoongi baby! Jangan melompat-lompat diatas ranjang! Kau bisa terjatuh sayang!"**

 **Namjoon yang tengah memakai kemejanya melirik sekilas kearah bocah manis yang tampak melonjak-lonjak girang diatas ranjang. Membuat selimut, bantal, dan sprai yang ada terlihat berantakan.**

 **"Tapi papa! Yoongi suka dengan ranjangnya! Benar-benar empuk!"**

 **Pria tampan berusia tiga puluh tahun itu menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia tentu tahu ranjang itu begitu empuk karena jujur saja, ia sendiri yang memesan properti itu kemarin untuk mengisi rumah barunya.**

 **Demi kenyamanan putranya. Namun jika pada akhirnya ia harus melihat Yoongi terluka karena terjatuh dari ranjang, ia tentu akan memilih yang sedikit lebih padat.**

 **"Kim Yoongi..."**

 **"Arrasseo! Arrasseo papa! Ugh! Kau menyebalkan!"**

 **Pada akhirnya, bocah cantik berusia delapan tahun itu mengalah. Menghentikan kegiatan melompatnya dan menuruni ranjang. Menghentakkan kedua kakinya sebal pertanda merajuk pada sang ayah.**

 **"Pergilah sarapan... Papa akan menyusul lima menit lagi.."**

 **Dan si kecil Yoongi menurut. Berlari cepat menuruni tangga. Menghasilkan bunyi derap langkah yang membuat Namjoon melebarkan senyuman manisnya.**

 **Yeah, setidaknya begitu sampai-**

 **Bugh!**

 **Suara debuman keras itu membuat si tampan ini terlonjak. Melempar arloji yang hampir terpasang di pergelangan tangannya untuk segera berlari kearah suara itu berasal.**

 **"Yoongi! Kau tak a-pa..."**

 **Ia hampir saja mengumpat keras jika tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya. Menghela nafasnya lega kala mendapati belahan jiwanya baik-baik saja.**

 **Asyik meloncat-loncat diatas sofa. Terkekeh tanpa dosa saat melihat papanya menampilkan raut yang menurutnya lucu.**

 **"Ya! Apa kau lupa kalau aku melarangmu untuk melompat-"**

 **"-diatas ranjang! Sekarang Yoongi kan melompat di sofa!"**

 **Namjoon hanya dapat menghela nafasnya pasrah. Melangkah mendekati putranya, kemudian meraih tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.**

 **"Dasar anak nakal!" kekehnya seraya menciumi pipi tembam bocah imut itu.**

 **"Ya! Papa!"**

.

.

.

 **"Pa.. Apakah tidak apa?"**

 **Yoongi berujar lirih. Meremat kuat jas Namjoon yang berdiri memunggunginya. Sorot matanya tampak menampilkan kecemasan yang luar biasa. Menatap takut bangunan megah dihadapannya.**

 **"Apanya yang tidak apa?"**

 **"Itu... Yoongi takut..."**

 **Namjoon tertawa. Melepaskan cengkraman sang putra pada jasnya, kemudian menarik lembut lengan sewarna porselen itu. Tersenyum saat mendapati raut gugup yang terlihat begitu manis.**

 **"Ya! Ini hanya sekolah menengah pertama Kim! Jangan bersikap seperti pecundang!"**

 **Yoongi mendengus sebal. Merengut tak suka saat sang papa mengejeknya.**

 **"Tapi mulai hari ini kan aku sendiri! Kau takkan mengantar jemput aku lagi! Tentu akan terasa berbeda!"**

 **Namjoon sedikit berdeham. Mengusak gemas surai gelap putranya, kemudian sedikit membungkuk. Menatap taat sepasang manik sipit dihadapannya.**

 **"Jagoan takkan kalah hanya karena memasuki lingkungan baru... Ayolah! Kau ini Kim Yoongi! Putra Kim Namjoon yang keren! Kau tentu tidak ingin kelihatan payah kan di hari pertamamu sekolah?"**

 **Pada akhirnya Yoongi menggeleng. Menghela nafasnya dalam, kemudian mengembangkan senyum manisnya.**

 **"Takkan pernah terjadi! Kim Yoongi juga harus terlihat keren! Persis seperti papa!"**

 **Sang ayah tersenyum bangga. Mengangkat sebelah telapaknya yang disambut oleh telapak yang lebih mungil. Berhigh-five ria.**

 **"Cha! Aku harus menghadiri rapat dikantor! Masuklah!"**

 **Yoongi mengangguk. Melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang utama sekolah. Namun belum sempat Namjoon membalikkan tubuhnya, tubuh mungil putranya sudah kembali berlari kearahnya.**

 **Berjinjit cepat kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan pada pipi tirus si tampan.**

 **"Bye pa! Aku menyayangimu!" ucapnya cepat, kemudian berlari memasuki sekolahnya.**

 **Meninggalkan Namjoon yang terkekeh memandang kepergiannya.**

 **"Putramu.. Sudah tumbuh dewasa... Yura-ya.."**

.

.

.

 **"Dimana Yoongi?!"**

 **Namjoon berujar lantang. Memandang satu per satu manusia di hadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat dingin dan mengerikan. Menguarkan aura gelap di koridor yang diisi oleh beberapa remaja laki-laki dan seorang pria paruh baya.**

 **"Tuan Kim.. Tenanglah.. Yoongi tidak a-"**

 **"Kau! Kau pelatih basket Yoongi kan?! Kenapa kau tidak bisa menjaga putraku dengan becus hah?!"**

 **Pria tampan ini tampak murka. Bagaimana tidak? Disaat ia tengah mengadakan rapat penting dengan beberapa kolega bisnisnya, tiba-tiba saja ia mendapat kabar bahwa putranya mengalami cedera saat melakukan pertandingan basket.**

 **Membuatnya meninggalkan rapatnya begitu saja dan memacu mobil mewahnya gila-gilaan untuk sampai di tempat ini.**

 **"Paman Kim.. Tenanglah... Yoongi hanya terkilir saja..." ujar seorang remaja tinggi dengan dark circle dibawah kedua matanya.**

 **"Terkilir saja? Kau tahu dengan pasti kalau aku bahkan tak menerima satu gores pun luka pada kulitnya Huang Zi Tao!"**

 **Cklek**

 **Pintu ruang kesehatan itu terbuka. Menampilkan seorang wanita cantik yang keluar bersama remaja laki-laki yang melangkah dengan terpincang.**

 **"Yoongi?! Astaga apa yang terjadi pada kakimu?!"**

 **Yoongi meringis pelan. Memberikan senyuman canggung pada sang papa yang menatap cemas dirinya.**

 **"It's okay pa.. Hanya terkilir sedikit.. Tiga hari juga sembuh..." ujarnya pelan.**

 **"Tiga hari.. Astaga.. Aku akan menuntut kalian karena sudah melukai putra-"**

 **"Pa.. Ini hanya luka kecil okay.. Jangan bersikap berlebihan..."**

 **"Tapi baby-"**

 **"Semuanya.. Terimakasih karena sudah menghubungi papa.. Maaf kalau sikapnya menyebalkan.. Aku duluaaaaan!"**

 **Dengan secepat kilat Yoongi menarik jemari Namjoon. Membawa pria itu menjauh sebelum ada perang dunia.**

 **"Yak! Urusan kita belum selesai!" pekik Namjoon sebelum berbelok di tikungan koridor.**

 **"Pa.. Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu.. Aku sudah empat belas tahun..." ujar Yoongi seraya menghentikan langkahnya. Meringis karena nyeri pada pergelangan kakinya.**

 **Namjoon mendengus. Ingin mendebat, namun tak tega dengan raut kesakitan putranya. Dengan cepat, pria tampan ini berjongkok di depan si cantik. Memberi instruksi agar remaja itu mau naik ke punggungnya.**

 **Memilih menutup rapat bibirnya seraya menggendong Yoongi. Melangkah dalam diam menuju mobilnya.**

 **"Pa~~~" panggil Yoongi dengan nada merajuknyya. Merasa tak enak hati karena Namjoon mendiaminya.**

 **"Papaaaaa~~~"**

 **"Hmm.."**

 **"Jangan marah..."**

 **Pada akhirnya Namjoon kalah. Menurunkan tubuh Yoongi dan membantu remaja itu duduk di kursinya. Memasangkan seatbelt kemudian beringsut memasuki jok kemudi.**

 **"Paaaaa~~~"**

 **"Aku hanya khawatir okey? Aku tidak ingin kau terluka meskipun hanya tergores.. Kau tahu dengan jelas betapa aku menjagamu Kim Yoongi..."**

 **"Arra.. Arra.. Maafkan aku... Lain kali aku akan lebih berhati-hati.. Aku berjanji..." ucap Yoongi pelan. Meraih lengan sang papa dan menariknya manja. Berusaha membujuk agar suasana hati pria itu sedikit membaik.**

 **"Baiklah.. Aku memaafkanmu.."**

 **"Yeay! Kau memang yang terbaik pa!" pekik Yoongi girang seraya memeluk manja tubuh Namjoon**

.

.

.

Yoongi memukul kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Mengutuk kenangan yang mulai menghantuinya.

"Berhenti bodoh! Berhenti mengingat bajingan itu!"

"Dia pembunuh! Dia orang jahat! Sialaaaaan!"

Isakan pemuda manis itu semakin kuat. Memeluk lututnya erat. Berusaha mengenyahkan memori pahit lainnya yang kembali berputar di pikirannya.

.

.

.

 **Min Yoongi berlari senang. Jemarinya menggenggam piala berukuran sedang dengan ukiran namanya.**

 **Ia berhasil mendapatkan peringkat satu murid yang meraih nilai terbaik saat kelulusan. Meskipun Namjoon tak dapat datang karena pesawat yang pria naiki itu ditunda keberangkatannya, namun ia tetap merasa bahagia.**

 **Ia akan menunjukkan piala ini pada papanya yang tampan dan mendapatkan hadiah liburan yang diimpi-impikannya sebagai imbalan atas kerja kerasnya dalam belajar.**

 **Memacu kedua tungkai rampingnya cepat kala memasuki gerbang rumahnya, namun seketika langkah pemuda ini melambat. Keningnya berkerut heran kala mendapati sebuah audi hitam terparkir apik di pekaranhan rumahnya.**

 **Yoongi tahu dengan jelas siapa pemilik Audi itu. Seorang wanita berumur yang begitu membencinya dengan alasan yang tak pernah ia ketahui.**

 **"Kenapa nenek bisa ada disini?" gumamnya bingung.**

 **Setahunya, ibu dari Namjoonie papanya itu takkan sudi berkunjung jika bukan untuk menemui Namjoon. Tapi sekarang dengan tiba-tiba wanita itu datang.**

 **"Jangan-jangan papa..."**

 **Dengan tanpa suara, Yoongi melangkah memasuki rumahnyya. Mengintip kearah ruang keluarga dimana Tuan dan Nyonya Kim, Namjoon, serta dua orang pria lain tengah berbicara dengan serius.**

 **"Sampai kapan kau terus begini huh?"**

 **"Kau ingin terus menyembunyikan alasan dibalik kecelakaan itu?"**

 **"Jangan bersikap sok kuat hyung! Yoongi sudah besar! Dia berhak tahu alasan dari kematian orangtuanya! Dan kau berhak bahagia!"**

 **Namjoon diam. Bungkam kala dihakimi oleh keluarganya. Berusaha membalas tatapan tajam ayahnya yang berujung sia-sia.**

 **"Aku tidak bisa.. Eomma.. Appa... Aku belum siap... Sungguh belum siap untuk melihat Yoongi-"**

 **"Melihatku kenapa papa?"**

 **Seisi ruangan itu menoleh. Terkejut kala mendapati Yoongi sudah berada diambang pintu seraya terisak. Terlebih Namjoon.**

 **"Baby? Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"**

 **"Kau bahkan tidak jujur tentang orangtuaku! Apa yang sebenarnya kalian sembunyikan?!"**

 **"Min Yoongi tenang-"**

 **"Katakan atau aku akan pergi dari sini!"**

 **Namjoon menatap keluarganya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kecemasan dan luka. Bangkit dari duduknya kemudian melangkah mendekati putranya.**

 **Jatuh bersimpuh, seraya memeluk lemah remaja cantik itu.**

 **"Maaf... Maafkan aku..."**

 **Yoongi menggeleng. Hati kecilnya menjerit merasakan ketakutan. Tidak mungkin Namjoon. Namjoon takkan pernah menyakitinya. Namjoon tak mungkin-**

 **"Akulah yang bertanggung jawab atas kkematian orangtuamu..."**

 **Bagai mendapatkan tamparan keras. Membuat nyawanya terasa hilang dari raganya.**

 **"Katakan kalau kau hanya bercanda papa..." ucap Yoongi nyaris berbisik. Tubuhnya gemetar.**

 **"Maafkan aku... Min Yoongi... Maafkan.. Aku..."**

 **Dan sejak hari itu, seluruh kasih sayang dan cinta yang ada di hati Yoongi pun sirna. Tergantikan oleh dendam dan amarah yang mendalam pada sang papa, Kim Namjoon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tap**

Sebuah sentuhan lembut mendarat di bahu Yoongi. Membuat pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun ini mengangkat wajahnya. Mendapati sosok pria mapan yang menatap sedih kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini Yoongi-ya? Namjoon pasti khawatir sekarang karena kau tak kunjung pulang.."

 **Plak!**

Dengan kasar Yoongi menepis sentuhan itu. Menatap bengis dengan senyuman sinis sosok tampan dihadapannya.

"Dia mati pun aku takkan perduli.. Kim Seokjin-ssi.."

"Bajingan keji sepertinya.. Tidak pantas mendapatkan sedikitpun kebahagiaan..."

Kim Seokjin, kakak kandung dari Namjoon mengepalkan jemarinya kuat. Berusaha memendam segala kemarahannya karena mendengar adiknya dihina.

"Berhenti mencampuri urusanku dan katakan pada si brengsek itu kalau aku takkan sudi pulang dan melihat wa-"

 **Plak!**

Sebuah tamparan kuat diberikan Seokjin pada pipi mulus Yoongi. Menampilkan bercak merah yang menandakan betapa kuat pria itu menamparnya.

"Jaga ucapanmu itu Min... Kau sama sekali tak tahu apapun tentang adikku!"

"APALAGI YANG HARUS KUTAHU TENTANGNYA?! DIA PEMBUNUH! DIA MERAWATKU HANYA KARENA MERASA BERSALAH! DIA JAHAT! DIA IBLIS!"

Min Yoongi berteriak murka. Tak perduli jika akan dicap gila nantinya oleh Seokjin. Ia perlu melampiaskan kemarahannya.

"BUKAN ADIKKU YANG MEMBUNUH ORANGTUAMU MIN YOONGI! TAPI KAU! KAU YANG MELAKUKANNYA!"

Bentakan kasar itu membuat mulut Yoongi bungkam seketika. Lelucon apalagi ini? Apakah keluarga Namjoon sebegitu membencinya sampai tega berujar seperti itu?

"KECELAKAAN ITU TERJADI KARENA KAU! KARENA BONEKA JARIMU TERJATUH DI DEKAT KAKI NAMJOON DAN KAU YANG TERUS MERENGEK MINTA DIAMBILKAN! MEMBUAT NAMJOON KEHILANGAN KONSENTRASINYA DAN AKHIRNYA MEMBANTING STIR HINGGA MENABRAK TROTOAR JALAN! KENAPA KAU TAK KUNJUNG MENGINGATNYA?!"

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tahu pasti kalau keluarga kalian tak pernah menyukaiku! Nenek Kim yang tak pernah sudi mmelihat wajahku! Kakek Kim yang selalu mengabaikan aku! Dan juga, Jongin-ssi yang memandangku sinis!"

Seokjin meraih kedua bahu Yoongi. Merematnya kuat seraya menatap tajam kedalam manik Yoongi. Menggambarkan betapa murkanya ia.

Ia perlu mengatakan semuanya. Ia perlu membuat semuanya menjadi jelas. Ia, perlu menghentikan segala kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Tak perduli jika Namjoon yang akan memaki atau memukulnya nanti.

"Kau benar... Keluargaku memang membencimu.. Karena kau.. Namjoon kehilangan kebahagiaannya... Karena kau, Namjoon mmelepaskan pernikahannya... Karena kau, Namjoon rela menjaga jarak dengan keluarganya... Karena kau... Anak dari mantan kekasihnya yang begitu ia cintai.. Semua.. Karena kau.. Min Yoongi.."

.

.

.

 **"Yura-ya! Jongsuk-ah!** _ **Long time no see**_ **!"**

 **Namjoon memekik senang kala melihat sepasang suami istri muda melambai kearahnya. Membuatnya melangkah tak sabar kearah mereka dan memeluk keduanya dengan erat.**

 **"Namjoon-ah.. Kau semakin tampan sekarang..." puji Yura dengan senyum ramahnya.**

 **"Dan semakin mapan sepertinya.." tambah Jongsuk.**

 **Namjoon hanya tersenyum. Merasa senang karena dapat bertemu kembali dengan sahabat dan.. Mantan kekasihnya.**

 **"Uncla Namjoon~"**

 **Sapaan imut itu membuat Namjoon menolehkan kepalanya. Mendapati bocah manis berumur enam tahun tersenyum padanya seraya menarik mantelnya.**

 **"Woaaaah! Yoongi-ya!"**

 **Pria tampan ini meraih tubuh mungil Yoongi dalam gendongannya. Mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sosok menggemaskan itu kemudian menghujani wajah manisnya dengan ciuman.**

 **"Uncla merindukanmuuuu!"**

 **"Yoongi juga rindu uncla!"**

 **Yura dan Jongsuk tampak terkekeh. Membiarkan putra mereka berada dalam gendongan Namjoon. Meraih dua koper yang berada di tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri dan menariknya pelan.**

 **"Biar aku yang menyetir! Kalian pasti lelah karena menempuh perjalanan jauh dari California..." ujar Namjoon dengan fokus yang tertuju pada boneka jari yang melingkupi jemari mungil Yoongi.**

 **"Uncla yang menyetir? Yoongi ingin duduk di depan!" pekik bocah manis itu.**

 **"Tidak bisa sayang.. Appa yang duduk di depan... Yoongi sama Eomma duduk di belakang.."**

 **"** _ **Andwaeee**_ **~~~ Yoongi ingin duduk di depan sama uncla! Eomma dan Appa duduk saja dibelakang!"**

 **Yoongi merajuk. Menarik-narik manja pipi Namjoon mencari pembelaan. Mengabaikan larangan kedua orangtuanya.**

 **"Unclaaa~~~"**

 **"Apapun untuk kesayangan uncla!"**

 **Dan pekikan senang Yoongi mengiringi langkah mereka. Meninggalkan area bandara menuju mobil Namjoon. Bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah mereka.**

.

.

.

 **"Tuan Domba jalan-jalan ke hutan.. Sendirian.. Tidak sadar kalau si Serigalla jahat mengintip!"**

 **"Hap!"**

 **"Hahahahaha..."**

 **Suasana riang melingkupi audi hitam mewah ini. Seiring dengan si manis Yoongi yang bernyanyi seraya memainkan boneka jarinya. Memancing kekehan gemas Namjoon yang menyetir, dan orangtuanya yang tertawa pelan di jok belakang.**

 **"Yoongi sayang semakin pintar! Uncla benar-benar kagum pada Yoongi!"**

 **Bocah manis itu tersenyum menggemaskan. Beringsut menggeser duduknya mendekat kearah Namjoon. Memainkan boneka jarinya dengan lincah demi mendengar sebuah pujian lain.**

 **Dari lahir, Yoongi memang sangat dekat dengan Namjoon. Pria tampan itu selalu memanjakannya. Membuatnya merasa nyaman dan dimanja. Seperti memiliki sosok ayah lain yang lebih mengerti dirinya.**

 **Pluk!**

 **Karena terlalu asyik mmenggerakkan jemarinya, salah satu boneka jari Yoongi yang berbentuk pohon terjatuh diantara kaki Namjoon. Terlepas dan membuatnya kesal karena mengganggu permainannya.**

 **"Unclaa~~~ Bonekanya jatuuuh~~"**

 **"Uncla sedang menyetir baby... Bermain kisah lain saja ya..." ujar Jongsuk lembut.**

 **"Tidak mau! Yoongi mau main pakai Tuan Pohon!"**

 **"Min Yoongi.. Jangan jadi anak nakal okey..."**

 **Suara tegas sang eomma membuat Yoongi bungkam. Namun Namjoon tahu bocak itu tengah menahan tangisnya sekuat tenaga. Membuatnya merasa tak tega.**

 **"Sudahlah Yura-ya.. Jongsuk-ah.. Aku bisa mengambilnya.. Sebentar.."**

 **Namjoon sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. Meraba ruang diantara kakinya demi mendapatkan boneka jari milik Yoongi.**

 **"Namjoon.. Sudah.. Fokus saja menyetir.. Bahaya..."**

 **"Tanggung.. Sedikit lagi..."**

 **Pria tampan ini sibuk membagi fokusnya. Sesekali mengintip kebawah. Mengabaikkan Yura dan Jongsuk yang berulangkali memperingatinya.**

 **Namjoon hanya terlalu menyayangi Yoongi. Hingga membuatnya berani melanggar batas yang seharusnya tak ia lewati.**

 **Bunyi klakson panjang terdengar nyaring. Seiring dengan jeritan Yura dan Jongsuk. Juga cahaya silau yang menerpa kaca depan mobilnya. Membuatnya segera memutar stir hingga menghindari tabrakan.**

 **Sayangnya, mobil yang dikendarai Namjoon hilang keseimbangan. Membentur pagar pembatas jalan. Terguling dan berhenti tepat di tepi jembatan.**

 **"Arghhhh!"**

 **Mengerang kuat, pria ini berusaha membuka kedua matanya. Menoleh dan membola kkala melihat Yoongi yang tak sadarkan diri dengan luka dikepalanya.**

 **"Nam.. Namjoon.. ah..."**

 **Menoleh dan mendapati Yura yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. Tubuh wanita itu terjepit, begitu pula tubuh Jongsuk.**

 **Mobil mereka bergoyang pelan. Tak stabil karena hampir tiga per empat bagiannya berada di mulut jurang.**

 **"Selamatkan.. Yoongi.."**

 **"Tapi Yura.."**

 **"Tidak ada waktu.. Lagi... Uhuk! Kumo.. hon!"**

 **Kreeek!**

 **Bunyi patahan itu mengambil atensi penuh Namjoon. Dengan air mata yang telah membasahi kedua pipinya, pria ini meraih tubuh mungil Yoongi. Beruntung pintu mobil di sebelahnya tak terkunci.**

 **"Y-yura..."**

 **"Kutitipkan Yoongi padamu.. Namjoon-ah..."**

 **Posisi mobil itu semakin miring. Bahkan bagian depannya terangkat. Menandakan bahwa waktu bagi pria Kim ini tak banyak.**

 **Dengan susah payah, ia mendorong kuat pintu mobil di sebelahnya. Memdekap tubuh mungil Yoongi dan menjatuhkan dirinya keluar.**

 **Perlahan tapi pasti, audi hitam itu jatuh. Membawa tubuh Yura dan Jongsuk di dalamnya. Membentur bebatuan terjal dan meledak dalam hitungan detik.**

 **Namjoon mendekap tubuh mungil Yoongi. Berguman beribu maaf seraya terisak hebat pada bocah kecil itu karena tak dapat menyelamatkan kedua orangtuanya.**

 **Dengan samar, ia bisa mendengar suara mobil dari kejauhan. Seiring dengan pening dikepanya dan nyeri hebat pada rusuknya.**

 **Pandangan Namjoon memburam. Hal terakhir yang dapat ditangkap oleh kedua netranya adalah sosok pria tua yang menghampirinya dengan tergopoh.**

 **Dan setelahnya, semua gelap.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namjoon kembali membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati dirinya berada di kamar rawat sebuah rumah sakit. Terbukti dengan jarum infus dan selang oksigen yang menempel pada tubuhnya.**

 **Orang pertama yang berhasil ia temui adalah keluarganya. Membuatnya harus menjalani tiga jam dengan interogasi panjang kedua orangtua dan saudaranya, juga calon isterinya.**

 **Setelah menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya, Namjoon baru diberi tahu kalau Yoongi sudah sadar dari pingsannya. Bahkan bocah kecil itu sudah bisa tersenyum.**

 **Namun satu hal yang benar-benar membuat Namjoon terkejut adalah Yoongi kehilangan sebagian ingatannya. Yang ia ingat terakhir kali adalah saat ia memasuki pesawat di California. Bersiap berangkat ke Korea.**

 **Keluarga Yura dan Jongsuk sibuk mengurus pemakaman. Menitipkan Yoongi pada Nyonya Kim yang dengan senang hati merawatnya.**

 **Namjoon bingung harus menjelaskan apa pada bocah lugu itu. Ditambah penyesalan yang begitu besar karena gagal menyelamatkan sahabat dan mantan kekasihnya, membuat Namjoon merasa begitu tertekan.**

 **Pada akhirnya, Namjoon mengambil keputusan yang berani dalam hidupnya. Mendedikasikan hidupnya pada Yoongi dan merahasiakan kecelakaan itu. Merekayasa seluruh kejadian yang ada dengan mengatakan bahwa kedua orang tua Yoongi meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat.**

 **Yoongi menangis berhari-hari. Menolak makan dan hanya ingin Namjoon disisinya. Bahkan menolak kunjungan dari kakek dan neneknya.**

 **"Namjoon.. Kecelakaan itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu... Biarkan Yoongi pulang dengan kami..." ujar Tuan Min.**

 **"Tak apa paman... Aku sudah berjanji pada Yura untuk menjaga Yoongi.. Apapun yang terjadi..."**

 **Baik orangtua Yura maupun Jongsuk hanya dapat menerima keputusan Namjoon. Membiarkan cucu mereka menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kim. Dan menyerahkan bocah manis itu pada sahabat dari anak mereka.**

.

.

.

"Yoongi! Min Yoongi berhenti menyakiti dirimu!"

Seokjin mendekap tubuh Yoongi. Pemuda itu terus mencakari tubuhnya dan menjambak surainya sendiri kala potongan-potongan kecelakaan itu kembali.

"Jadi selama ini... Selama empat tahun ini..."

"Namjoon hanya tak ingin kau terpukul Yoongi-ya.. Ia sangat menyayangimu... Bahkan melebihi dirinya sendiri..."

Seokjin menjelaskan segalanya tanpa melewatkan satupun. Mengusap punggung Yoongi yang bergetar hebat karena tangisnya yang kacau.

Pria tampan ini menyayangi Yoongi. Bahkan ia selalu menjadi penengah diantara Namjoon dan orangtua mereka. Ia hanya kesal pada sikap Yoongi sejak empat tahun lalu.

Ia marah karena Yoongi membenci Namjoon. Karena Yoongi menjauhi Namjoon yang jelas-jelas tak dapatt hidup tanpanya.

"Kalau saja Eomma sedikit berbaik hati untuk melepaskan calon menantu kesayangannya.. Mungkin takkan begini jadinya..."

"Maafkan kami.. Harusnya kami mengerti apa yang Namjoon inginkan.. Harusnya kami tak terlalu mengambil hati atas keputusan Namjoon... Dan memaksanya untuk menikah dan mengakui semuanya..."

"Saat itu, Sora, calon isterinya menolak kehadiranmu... Dia yang pertama menentang keputusan Namjoon untuk mengangkatmu dan merawatmu... Ia tidak mau menerimamu karena kkau adalah anak dari Yura, mantan kekasih yang sangat dicintai Namjoon.."

"Ibu dan ayahku begitu menyayangi Sora.. Selain karena bisnis, orangtua Sora adalah sahabat dekat ayah... Karena itu mereka ikut menentang keputusan Namjoon...

"Tapi kau tahu sendiri seberapa besar kekeraskepalaan papamu itu... Ia menolak mentah-mentah protes kami dan memilih keluar dari rumah... Membatalkan pernikahannya yang tinggal menghitung minggu dan memutuskan untuk membawamu pergi..."

Pemuda cantik ini tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Kenyataan yang ada seakan menamparnya.

Namjoon yang selama empat tahun ini dibencinya. Namjoon yang selama empat ini ia jauhi bagai wabah. Namjoon yang selama empat tahun ini hidup dalam kesendirian.

"Paman..."

"Tolong antarkan aku..."

Seokjin melonggarkan dekapannya. Mendapati Yoongi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Aku.. Ingin menemui.. Papa.."

.

.

.

Namjoon terdiam. Duduk di ruang tengah rumahnya seraya memandang kearah jendela kaca yang membiaskan cahaya purnama.

Tangannya menggenggam secangkir kopi yang sudah dingin. Tak tersentuh sejak ia buat beberapa jam lalu.

Jam sudah menunjukan lewat tengah malam. Membuatnya semakin merasa khawatir dalam diam.

Menunggu Yoonginya.

Namjoon tak pernah merasa sesakit ini sebelumnya. Ia tak pernah merasa hidupnya begitu hampa. Bagai tak berjiwa.

Sejak Yoongi memutuskan untuk membencinya, Nanjoon hidup bagai sebuah robot. Tak sedikitpun ia merasakan kebahagiaan.

Putranya akan selalu menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. Merubah perilakunya menjadi urakan sejak masuk SMU. Berkelahi, membolos, membuat onar.

Dan itu semua terjadi karena salahnya.

"Yoongi-ya... Maafkan aku..."

 **Cklek**

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan atensi Namjoon seutuhnya. Membola kala mendapati sosok pemuda yang tampak kacau. Berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan wajah sembab dan surai yang berantakan.

"Sayang?! Apa yang-"

 **Brugh!**

Belum sempat dirinya bertanya, sosok itu lebih dulu berlari dan memeluk erat tubuhnya. Menangis dengan keras layaknya anak kecil yang lututnya terluka.

"Baby... Kenapa menangis?"

"Maaf! Hiks.. Hiks.. Maafkan Yoongi! Maafkan Yoongi yang.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Sudah membencimu papa!"

"Yoongi menye- hiks! Menyesal! Yoongi yang.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Salah! Semua karena.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Yoongi! Karena Yoongi.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Kecelakaan itu.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Karena..."

"Yoongi.. Hey... It's okay baby... It's okay..."

Namjoon berujar lembut. Mendekap putranya semakin erat seraya mengecup pelan bahu pemuda itu. Berusaha membuat yang lebih muda menjadi tenang.

"Itu semua hanya salah paham okay? Tidak ada yang salah disini... Tuhan sudah mengatur semuanya... Kita hanya perlu sedikit mengerti satu sama lain... Juga Nenek Kim yang keras kepala..."

"Tapi.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Semua karena kesalahan Yoong-"

"Kau takan pernah salah dimataku Min Yoongi.. Karena kau adalah malaikatku... Aku tak butuh pendamping karena aku telah memilikimu... Kau adalah pendampingku..."

"Pendamping bukan hanya soal keturunan dan cinta... Pendamping adalah tentang bagaimana ia melengkapi hatimu yang kosong.. Membuatnya penuh seakan hendak meledak oleh kebahagiaan.."

"Jangan terus menyalakan dirimu okay..."

Tangis Yoongi semakin pecah. Meluapkan segala perasaannya sejak empat tahun terakhir. Menumpahkan segala gundah dan sakitnya dalam dekapan Namjoon.

Sampai akhirnya, pemuda cantik itu terlelap karena terlalu lelah menangis. Membuat Namjoon mengembangkan senyumannya setelah empat tahun berlalu dengan kesedihan karena dibenci oleh melaikatnya.

Dengan lembut, pria tampan itu membawa Yoongi ke kamarnya. Membaringkan tubuh lelah itu dan menggantikan pakaian untuknya. Membasuh wajah dan lehernya dengan handuk basah hangat.

" _Sleep well_ baby... Papa mencintaimu..."

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Hubungan Namjoon dan Yoongi semakin membaik meski pemuda itu masih canggung menyapanya.

Entah apa yang membuat Yoongi merasa resah. Pertunangan Namjoon semakin dekat. Dan itu membuat hatinya benar-benar sesak.

Namjoon pun terlihat tak baik. Akhir-akhir ini, pria tampan itu sering pulang dalam keadaan sedikit mabuk. Mungkin untuk menghilangkan stress di pikirannya.

Ia dilema. Antara permohonan ibunya dan Yoongi. Juga perasaannya. Ia benar-benar merasa terluka. Entah karena apa kalau sampai ia melakukan pertunangan dengan Hyeri.

 _"Kau mencintai Yoongi..."_

 _Ucapan Hoseok membuatnya mengangkat kepala. Menatap tak mengerti sahabatnya itu._

 _"Aku memang mencintai Yoongi idiot! Dia putra-"_

 _"Kau mencintainya sebagai Min Yoongi.. Bukan Kim Yoongi... Aku tahu dari caramu memandangnya Kim.." potong Hoseok cepat. Mengamankan botol soju keempat yang akan ditenggak Namjoon._

 _"Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya.. Tapi aku bisa.. Cara kau memandang Yoongi tak lagi sama Namjoon-ah.. Kau tak lagi memandang Yoongi sebagai putramu.. Melainkan sebagai seorang pemuda cantik yang berhasil merebut hatimu..."_

 _"Dan hal itu berpotensi terjadi mengingat orientasi seksualmu yang memang pro ke laki-laki maupun perempuan... Juga hubungan kalian yang begitu dekat dan berlangsung sangat lama... Apalagi, selama ini kau hanya menghabiskan waktumu dengannya.."_

 _Namjoon menatap Hoseok taat. Mencoba untuk menolak pernyataan psikolog mapan itu yang berujung sia-sia karena isi hatinya justru menjerit bahagia._

 _"Aku hanya memperingatkanmu untuk berhati-hati.. Jangan sampai lepas kendali dan berakhir dibenci lagi oleh si cantik itu.."_

Dengan gontai, Namjoon melangkah. Memasuki rumahnya yang gelap karena mungkin putranya telah terlelap. Kepalanya pusing karena efek lima botol soju yang ditelannya. Juga ucapan Hoseok yang seakan membuatnya berharap.

Baru saja hendak membuka pintu kamarnya, gerakan Namjoon terhenti seketika. Jantungnya berdebar dengan gila kala sepasang lengan memeluk erat perutnya.

"Papa..."

Suara lirih itu menyapa indera pendengarannya. Jangan! Ia sedang tak stabil! Jangan sekarang!

Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya. Menarik lengan Namjoon hingga pria itu kini menghadapanya. Terdiam dengan paras yang kacau.

"Jangan bertunangan..."

"Apa?"

"Jika papa menginginkan istri yang bisa melayani papa... Aku akan menggantikannya.."

Kedua manik Namjoon melebar. Tak percaya dengan apa yang terlontar dari belah bibir putranya. Ia pasti sudah gila!

"Jangan bercanda Min Yoongi..."

"Aku serius dengan ucapanku... Aku tak ingin kau menikah! Aku tak ingin kau dimiliki orang lain! Karena kau milikku! Kim Namjoon papa adalah milik Yoongi! Milik Min Yoongi!"

"Apa yang kau-"

 **Cups**

Dengan cepat, Yoongi membungkam bibir Namjoon. Memagut belah tebal itu tak sabar seraya mengisap pelan. Membuat Namjoon bingung harus melakukan apa karena Demi Tuhan ia begitu menikmati lumatan lembut Yoongi pada bibirnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, pria yang masih terlihat sangat tampan diusianya yang menginjak kepala empat itu membalas kecupan Yoongi. Menarik pinggang yang lebih muda untuk semakin merapat pada tubuhnya.

Melesakkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Yoongi. Menyapa deretan gigi mungil pemuda itu dan menyesap lembut lidah yang lebih muda.

"Eunghh~~ Papa-ahhh!"

Sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir mungil Yoongi. Membuat Namjoon merasa dirinya terbakar. Membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan membawa si cantik menuju ranjangnya.

Menindih tubuh mungil itu dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman. Turun menyapa leher dan menyesapnya kuat. Meninggalkan bercak gelap yang menodai kulit mulus itu.

"Papa~~~ Shhhhh~~ Ahhhh~~"

Desahan penuh dosa kembali dialunkan Yoongi saat Namjoon melepaskan pakaiannya. Membuangnya ke sembarang arah hingga kini tubuh polosnya terpampang menggiurkan.

Namjoon tak tahu mana yang mendominasinya sekarang. Alkohol atau bisikan iblis. Atau jeritan hatinya. Ia tak perduli.

Jemarinya mulai menelusuri setiap inci kulit seputih porselen milik Yoongi yang kini telanjang. Mengecup puncak dada pemuda cantik itu dan melumatnya lembut.

"Arghhh! Paaa! Ahhh! L-lebih kuat!"

Yoongi mengerang nikmat. Mengacak surai brunette Namjoon demi melampiaskan kenikmatannya. Bergerak gelisah karena panas yang membakarnya.

"Papa... Masuki~~~ Ughhh! Masuki aku!"

Namjoon tersentak. Menarik tubuhnya cepat dan memandang penuh sesal putranya.

Tidak! Ini semua salah! Ia adalah seorang ayah dan Yoongi adalah putranya. Ini tidak benar!

"Papa~~ _Shit_!"

Yoongi mengumpat kesal karena nyeri pada ereksi mungilnya. Menatap frustasi Namjoon yang tiba-tiba saja tersadar dari kegilaannya.

"Tidak Yoongi ini tidak benar! Kenakan kembali pakaianmu!"

Pria tampan itu tampak kehilangan kendali atas emosinya. Meraih pakaian Yoongi di lantai kemudian menghampiri sosok indah itu. Berusaha memakaikan kembali piyama yang sebelumnya menutupi tubuh polos itu.

Yoongi mengerti. Namjoon hanya takut menyakitinya.

Dengan cepat pemuda ini menarik kuat lengan Namjoon. Membuat pria itu rebah diatas ranjang. Menindih perutnya kemudian menyeringai.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti permintaanku.. Namjoonie papa?"

Menggesek pelan bongkahan pipi bokongnya pada penis Namjoon yang terbangun. Membuat yang lebih tua mengerang pelan.

"Aku bilang masuki aku~~ Hujani aku dengan cintamu~~ Apa kau tak paham?

Namjoon sudah berusaha. Sekuat tenaganya agar ia tetap waras dan menghentikan kegiatan gilanya. Sayangnya, Yoongi beribu kali lebih menggoda dari apa yang dipikirkannya.

 **Brugh!**

Dengan kasar ia mendorong tubuh Yoongi. Menyeringai tajam seraya membuka sabuk dan celananya. Membebaskan ereksinya dan menyapa cincin merah muda Yoongi yang berkedut menggoda.

"Aku tidak suka foreplay sayang.." ujarnya rendah. Suaranya tebal karena gairah.

"Kalau begitu.. Tumbuk aku sekarang.. Papa..."

 **Slap!**

"Arrrggghhhhhh!"

Yoongi menjerit kuat saat penis Namjoon melesak kedalam analnya. Rasanya begitu perih, dan juga panas. Benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Sakit?" tanya Namjoon seraya mengusap pelan pipi gembil Yoongi yang basah.

"Ung... Biarkan.. Shhhh.. _Shit_! Sebentar.."

Namjoon mengangguk paham. Mengecup lembut rahang Yoongi dan mengusap sayang lengan si cantik. Membiarkan putranya sedikit bernafas dan memeluknya manja.

"Kenapa melakukan ini?" tanya Namjoon pelan. Ingin tahu alasan dari sikap luar biasa Yoongi yang meminta sex padanya.

"Karena.. Aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku pun-"

"Sebagai seorang pria... Sebagai sosok lain.. Aku mencintaimu layaknya mencintai orang lain.. Bukan sebagai sosok papa..."

Jantung Namjoon seraya hendak meledak. Berdebar kuat kala mendengar pengakuan Yoongi. Ia tetap mempertahankan posisinya. Menempatkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher pemuda itu.

"Aku tak tahu.. Sejak kapan tapi.. Aku merasa sakit.. Sangat sakit sampai mau mati rasanya saat tahu kalau kau akan bertunangan..."

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi... Aku ingin kau tetap disini.. Menjadi milikku.. Menjadi kepunyaanku.. Aku tidak mau ada orang lain yang menyentuhmu.. Aku tidak suka kau membagi perhatianmu.. Dan aku tidak sudi melepaskanmu.. Bahkan jika itu untuk kebahagiaanmu.."

Namjoon tidak tahu apakah nantinya ia akan dicap sebagai manusia kotor dan hina. Atau setelah mati, ia akan menjadi penghuni abadi neraka.

Yang jelas saat ini ia merasakan kelegaan luar biasa. Seakan beribu kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya. Ia bahagia. Begitu bahagia hingga berani melakukan tindakan gila.

"Kalau begitu.. Mari hidup bersama dan pindah dari Korea... Kita tinggalkan semuanya dan memulai lembaran baru..."

Pria tampan itu mengangkat wajahnya. Tersenyum begitu indah saat melihat raut kaget putranya.

"Aku pun mencintaimu Yoongi.. Lebih dari yang kau tahu.."

Bolehkah Yoongi berharap untuk dapat menjalin sebuah dosa indah dengan papanya?

"Aku mencintaimu seperti seorang pria yang mencintai wanitanya..."

Sepertinya, takdir mengijinkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F I N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini benar-benar diluar ekspektasiku dalam menulis cerita.**

 **Padahal tadinya cuma mau bikin Yoongi yang manja akut dan papanya yang mesum.**

 **Tapi entah kenapa jadinya malah begini..**

 **Aku harap sih..**

 **Ada yang bakal ngereview...**

 **Taoi mengingat fictnya aman kayak Mino-Yoongi kemarin...**

 **Aku nggak berharap banyak sih...**

 **Makasih...**

 **Chu~~~**


End file.
